The present invention relates to a device for inflating an airbag of a motor vehicle and regulating the amount of inflation gas supplied to an airbag.
EP 0 812 741 B1 teaches a device for regulating the amount of inflation gas supplied to an airbag of a motor vehicle comprising inflation apertures in several cylindrical members. An adjustable shutter can open the cross section of the apertures completely or partially. The adjustment of the aperture cross section of each inflation aperture is dependent on the position of the vehicle occupant to be protected or on objects such as children""s seats and the like that are located in the path of the airbag when it is deployed.
There is provided in accordance with one aspect of the present invention a device for regulating the amount of inflation gas supplied to an airbag of a motor vehicle. The device has a cylindrical member with at least one inflation aperture therethrough. An annular shutter having at least one shutter aperture is rotatable around the axis of the cylindrical member such that the amount of inflation gas which is supplied via the at least one inflation aperture is adjustable. The at least one shutter aperture has an aperture cross section that corresponds to the aperture cross section of the at least one inflation aperture. The aperture cross section of the at least one shutter aperture can be completely or partly aligned with the cross section of the aperture of the at least one inflation aperture.
There is provided in accordance with another aspect of the present invention a device for regulating the amount of inflation gas supplied to an airbag of a motor vehicle comprising an inflation head attached to a substantially cylindrical-shaped vessel containing an inflation gas. The inflation head directs the inflation gas exiting from the vessel towards the interior of the airbag. The inflation head has a cylindrical inflation head casing with at least one inflation aperture therethrough. An adjustable annular shutter having at least one shutter aperture therein is rotatable around the axis of the cylindrical inflation head casing such that the amount of inflation gas which is supplied via the at least one inflation aperture is adjustable. The at least one shutter aperture has an aperture cross section that corresponds to the aperture cross section of the at least one inflation aperture, whereby the aperture cross section of the at least one shutter aperture can be completely or partially aligned with the cross section of the aperture of the at least one inflation aperture.